


Rough Places Plain

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, POV Benny Lafitte, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: A little porny interlude for DeanBenny Love week!
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Rough Places Plain

In the beginning, bloodlust made it hard to be gentle. He was fighting to hold back, Dean was stiff and on guard — hard to know how they ever made it here.

It’s easy, now, with Dean’s hard edges smoothed soft when they’re alone. The edges of Benny’s constant hunger go soft, too. Dean is quiet in his arms as Benny bites shallow little scratches, takes slow sips. It's sensuous and careful, he pulls moans from Dean’s throat with every press of his lips.

And just like that, they’re ready again. 

Benny nuzzles in, licks the complex flavor of living from Dean’s skin, all the more precious for being freely given.

Dean rolls him over, hand cupping Benny’s skull to hold his mouth in its place, and then he takes his time teasing the head of Benny’s cock against him until they’re both breathing hard. Then, finally, he sits up and takes Benny inside himself in one slow, constant slide. Blood drips into the cup of his collarbone as he begins to move slowly, the sight nearly enough to make Benny come with that first stroke, and then Dean leans down again to offer his throat. His hips move constantly, slowly, and Benny nearly comes out of his skin with the twin ecstasy of flavor and sensation.

He gets a hand between them to rub at Dean’s cock and then he lifts his head, teeth put away for the moment, to kiss Dean with a deep, open mouth. He feels possessed as his hips stutter up and Dean thrusts into his hand and back on his cock, as they come nearly together, messy and practically human before Benny catches the scent of blood again, the pounding of Dean’s heart. 

“Fuck,” Dean says, ever eloquent. “That was so good.”

Benny pulls him close again and licks softly to close up the small bite, to soothe and reward and thank. Dean relaxes, Benny still inside him, and falls asleep.

Benny can’t imagine anything better than this — to feel like a trusted custodian instead of an interloper, a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

He kisses Dean’s forehead. _“Cher.”_


End file.
